Tide of the Unkown
by Xoland 'The Archmage' Tia'alid
Summary: When Ichigo is moved to another realm simply to maintain the balance of his home, he must adapt to his new surroundings, people, and weapons. His powers are foreign in this realm, and the world is kept safe by a single shinigami. Ichigo's sheer power shakes the world on a level that common people aren't aware of - and awakens a dark force that spreads madness to its surroundings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to a new story. This story is basically a replacement of Massacre of Souls when I have no inspiration for MoS, and am itching to write. I wont update this very often, but sometimes I will. Obviously, I won't spoil the story, but its another crossover. I don't own any of this, though I think that it's redundant, since this site is called **_**Fan**_**fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue.**

A man stood above a scarred world, riddled with canyons, craters, and debri from obliterated mountains and forests. These were all caused by two men, two gods, two beings of unimaginable power.

They could shatter mountains with a swing of their sword, cut canyons a hundred miles deep with a wave of their blade, and destroy the souls of humans just by approaching them.

One of the men was far more powerful than the other, even when he had not entered his final form. He could deflect, dodge, and absorb all of the blows the other could dish out, and in turn, completely overpower the man and destroy him.

This man, Ichigo Kurosaki, was a man who could only serve others. Not in the way of will, or thought, but his entire being was based on protecting others. He would always protect his loved ones, family and friend alike, even if it meant losing his own life, as he had once before, and almost many times.

His power was so great, he could kill the other man with one swing of his blade, but he was made to protect, and not to hurt. His power had risen above all others because he was one of the few gifted people in the world who sued their entire will, their entire being, to achieve one goal. And his, he had achieved so far.

The Spirit King chuckled. He had watched Ichigo grow from the day he was born, and now he was ready...for he was originally not meant to be in this universe. He was created by the Spirit King, as the balance in the world, between good and evil had started tipping towards the evil, and he had needed someone to tip it back.

But every action had an opposite, and equal, reaction. The balance was unbalanced once again, and the good was being favored. He had to take Ichigo out of the realm, to rebalance the good and evil in this world.

The Spirit King waved his hand, and suddenly, Ichigo was before him, frozen in time. He had just started to move into his next form, the form he called 'Mugetsu' where he became the entity known as 'Getsuga Tensho'. He _became _an attack, and focused all of his spiritual power and attack power into one, large blast. The ultimate Getsuga Tensho.

The cost, however, was losing all of your spiritual power and causing great pain to yourself. The King knew this, and wanted to spare the boy this unimaginable agony, he changed the boy's body and soul to accommodate all of the power release, as well as the sheer amount of power he had.

The main reason he had so much reiatsu in the short time he had been in the spiritual realms is because he had almost used all of his reiatsu up many, many times. When you use a muscle so much that it tears, once it regrows, it will be twice as strong. And he had doubled his sheer power multiple times.

In months he had gone from a low 5th seat fighter, to a high captain class fighter, and then during the Winter War he had gone to about twice the sheer power as the Head Captain, Yamamoto.

He had affected this realm greatly.

But the Spirit King was not cruel, brutal, or malicious. He would not kill the boy, but rather, place him in another realm that needed him. He had a limitless supply of bravery, and he had one particular realm he was to be moved to in mind.

A realm with an overwhelming amount of madness, and an embodiment of that madness was waking up, slowly. It just needed one last push…

_In another dimension._

A body, a man with orange hair and a black outfit, fell out of a flash in the sky. He landed in a desert, somewhere in a place called America.

A boy with silver hair and a girl with blonde hair saw him fall, and set out to find him, and help him. He was in the general direction they were travelling in, anyways.

It would be pretty cool to help some guy who fell outta the sky, anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter was short since it was a prologue, and I also didn't want to put too much into it. I liked where I ended it, and if I had continued, which I had tried, it would have been forced and not as good as it could've been.**

**As I said, I will write this when I'm not inspired for Massacre of Souls. Don't expect this to be updated too often.**

**This story actually had been a draft since just a little after January, 2014. It used to be the story I was going to post instead of MoS, but then I lost inspiration and most of it sounded bad to me, so I scrapped all of it except the prologue's idea, and started writing MoS.**

**I will try to explain abilities and such for Ichigo if readers have watched/read Soul Eater but not Bleach…you know who you are.**

**Chapter 2: When Life gives you dimensional travel…**

"You make lemonade."

"With Limes?"

"No, with Oranges."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Maka Albarn and Soul "Eater" Evans were walking through the desert, somewhere in Nevada, America. They were having a deep, intellectual conversation about Dimensional Travellers and Lemonade.

Of course, this just so happened to be the most relevant conversation they could possibly be having…

...well, without the lemonade, of course.

_The sky._

The big, blue sky was peaceful. Wind was blowing, breezes were...breezing? Well, whatever. The sun was smiling down on the people on earth...literally...it's pretty creepy.

Suddenly, a black line formed in the sky, and suddenly, it burst open, flashing with power, dropping an orange haired man with a black outfit that consisted of black fingerless gloves, a tight-fitting black T-shirt with a diamond design with a black rose in it, with the japanese number for '15' within.

He wore black combat pants, and black military-styled boots. At his belt he had a white mask with two vertical black lines over the eyeholes, and a black sword with a red diamond pattern at the hilt sheathed on his left.

The guard for the sword was a tsuba, and the sheath was about four feet long, and curved slightly. A trench coat covered both the sword and the mask, and had an identical marking from his t-shirt on the back, in white.

His t-shirt was tight fitting, and showed off all of his muscles, which were very defined from his heavy training in zanjutsu and a light training in hakuda with Yoruichi. He also had a few spars with Kenpachi between the invasion and the Winter War.

All in all, he was manly…

...almost as manly as Saxton Hale.

Not quite, though.

The portal in the sky closed just after releasing the man, and he started free-falling towards the desert ground…

...Incidentally, only about fifty feet away from a pair of students talking about dimensional travellers and lemonade.

Both of them looked up, after seeing the flash at the edge of their vision, and saw the small black figure falling. It was clearly a person, who had just happened to appear out of nowhere, in the middle of nowhere, and they were the only ones who were close enough to find him after he fell.

He would probably make a small dent in the ground. After all, it wasn't a very sandy desert. Most of the area around this general vicinity was hard, packed dirt with some sands grains spread over it.

...it was advisable not to walk barefoot out here.

Maka and Soul watched him fall, and he approached the hard dirt floor that spanned for a few miles in every direction.

When he hit the ground, they expect some dirt to fly up, and some sand to shift…

The ground literally exploded.

He hit with so much force it caused deep fissures to tear open the ground, and Maka and Soul had to jump out of the way if they wanted to stay on the surface.

You see, the spirit King didn't just change his outfit to fit this universe and throw him in here, he also sealed every last drop of his reiatsu into his body, increasing his body's weight, already massive strength and speed, as well as a few other functions, by twenty fold. His passive power output would be increased by almost thirty fold...

He weighed over three tons, just saying.

Well according to Anime's Laws of Physics...he weighed over three tons when _falling_, but he only weighed about two hundred and fifty pounds normally.

But his strength and speed and other things...yeah those were still really amped up.

About three minutes later, after traversing the now extremely dangerous terrain, Soul and Maka reached the fallen man.

He wasn't harmed at all, and he was laying at the bottom of a large crater. His clothing wasn't ripped, either. He got a little dirt on it, but it could be brushed off pretty easily.

"Should we drag him all the way back to Death City?"

"Well, I guess. Do you have a mirror on you?"

"Yeah. Here."

Soul handed Maka dialed up Lord Death and had a short conversation with him as Soul dragged the man up the side of the crater onto the not-so-flat terrain.

"Yeah. Lord Death said just after he appeared, he felt his wavelength. Like, not sense, but felt it brush against him. He wants to meet this guy."

"Ah...he's kinda heavy. I probably should've driven my motorcycle for this one."

"Well you didn't have any gas or money to buy some with."

"True."

Maka closed her eyes for a second, concentrating. She started sensing wavelengths...and opened her eyes. Her brow furrowed, and she looked around the man.

"I don't see any wavelength…"

Then she looked up.

"Holy...mother of Lord Death…"

Soul was concerned. He had never even heard anything resembling that out of her. "What do you see, Maka?!"

"Jesus...how powerful is this guy? The size of his soul is big enough that the edges are behind Death City…"

Soul took the moment to gauge the distance between where they were and Death city.

"Dang."

"Yeah."

"It's bigger than Lord Death's?"

"It's like...four times the size of his."

Soul was speechless.

"And were supposed to drag this guy? Shouldn't he like...be able to like..._power_walk there in his sleep?"

"That's a stupid idea, Soul."

"I'm just saying…"

Just then, the man opened his eyes.

Black, thick energy started to form around him.

Maka's eyes widened.

"His wavelength...completely disappeared! What the….how is this possible?!"

Then he powered down.

His wavelength reappeared, and shrunk to just surrounding him.

Maka was afraid, even, of this man's power.

He could contain enough power to completely engulf Lord Death's wavelength into just around his own body. Was he just using his raw willpower?

She had never seen anyone who could contain their own spiritual wavelength, at all. The only time she had seen anyone's wavelength shrink was when someone went from releasing their power for an attack and then resting. Their wavelength output shrunk.

But just before he..._contained _his wavelength, it had completely vanished? Was it just that he was beyond sensing capabilities? It was impossible, but she had never experienced this before, so maybe….

The man stood, brushing dust and dirt off of his trench coat, which had the most on it. He looked up, at Maka and Soul, and had a panicked look about him suddenly.

"Where's Aizen?! He...is he dead yet? Where am I?"

Maka and Soul had no idea as to who this Aizen guy was, or whether or not he was dead, but they knew for sure where they were. "You're just a mile or two away from Death City."

The man stared at them for about two minutes.

"Why does your soul signature feel like a spiritually enhanced human, while you...feel like a zanpakuto?"

…

Silence.

"What?"

"Wait...since when could I sense reiatsu? I remember...ah whatever. So uh...Since you said 'City' I'm assuming you're basically like my home...so What country are we in?"

"America, Nevada, Sir."

"Call me Ichigo…

Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Death City, three hours later._

"Uh, Lord Death?"

"Ah yes, Maka and Soul. How is the uh...guest?"

"He's coming up in about five minutes."

"That's good...you said something about his wavelength being...strange?"

"Yeah...just before he fully woke up...his wavelength, already big enough to completely surround death city when we were about two miles away from the city limits, it expanded and then vanished completely. Then, when he woke up, it shrunk down to just fit around his body."

Death took a second to think, and suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped slightly.

"...this is something I haven't seen since my father had attained a higher form of power...I will have to speak to him. Send him in."

Maka and Soul vanished through the door and three minutes later Ichigo walked in, scowl present.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...you have a strange power I have not seen in a very long time...how did you acquire it?"

"You're in no position to be asking questions of me, especially my past."

Ichigo had come to terms that he was probably not even in the same dimension. He had tried his hand at sensing, and noticed everyone had a form of bubble with a design reflecting them on it, rather than just a reiatsu signature that looked generally like a flame.

Physics and everything about shinigami was different as well. He was extremely resilient, and he had tried some tests. He couldn't even be cut by normal blades, and raw blunt attacks barely exerted any force over him. He had a small match with some kid with blue hair.

The kid could use some attack that made his punches much harder, but it still didn't do much. He had smacked the kid around after three of those, and he had a small bruise on his chest that healed in a matter of seconds.

He was faster, stronger, and one thing he noticed is that after three hours, plus the few days he had gone without eating in his home area, he still wasn't hungry or thirsty.

Lord Death was staring at him intently.

"I'm going to enroll you in this school. You start tomorrow."

"Why would I want to go to your school? You have nothing you can teach me."

"We can teach you how to-"

"You have nothing I would be interested in."

The temperature dropped a few degrees.

"We fight creatures that feed on human souls to spread evil and madness in the world. They are called Kishins."

"Never relate evil and madness...ever."

"They are-"

"You don't understand what madness is if you think it is evil."

Ichigo was pissed. He had his fair share of experience with what this world called 'madness'. His own Hollow could spread enough madness to create utter anarchy around the world if he was let free.

'_Damn straight, King.'_

"And you would know what madness is, boy?"

"You want to see madness?"

Ichigo told his Hollow to let his reiatsu bleed into him, and just enough to take control momentarily.

The hollow leaped at the offer.

Death noticed a change in Ichigo's spiritual wavelength, and suddenly, a face-splitting grin appeared on his face. His eyes were black with gold irises, and you could see the insanity in his eyes. He spoke in a double-layered voice that almost scared Lord Death.

"_This is true madness, child. You have no experience if you think this is evil...hehe…"_

Suddenly, Ichigo's face returned to the normal scowl and the blackness bled out of his eyes.

Death had felt it, the madness in Ichigo. It was...foul. Vile. Not evil, but...almost disgusting feeling. And Death knew that it was just a small amount of it. If Ichigo had really put forth as much madness as he possibly could, it would have consumed his entire spirit wavelength, not just a small amount of black energy at the bottom of the man's wavelength.

It would be very interesting to see this continue in his city…

Ichigo, however was tired of judgments based off of others. Basic hollows followed instinct, and his Hollow was insane. The way he fought was completely erratic and didn't even follow instinct. He was a true, mad predator.

But he was different from everyone else. The Visoreds had an actual hollow trapped inside their mindscape, whereas Ichigo's had been formed out of his soul. His zanpakuto had formed, so when he went through the shattered shaft training, his soul tried to transform into a hollow, but he crushed it and trapped it inside himself. It was the hollow he would've been if he had transformed completely.

The visoreds were just shinigami with a hollow trapped in them, created by the Hogyoku. They weren't the hollows the visoreds would've been if they had just gone through the same training as Ichigo.

That's why Ichigo was unique. He had three parts of his soul, three different parts of him that one could not contain.

Ichigo was the will.

Zangetsu was the passion…

...and the hollow was all of the aggression and insanity that Ichigo refused to incorporate into his own personality. He was the dark side of Ichigo, the part of Ichigo that he did not want anyone to see...but he knew it was there and what it was.

It had no name…

And therefore it was just madness that Ichigo had to contain as long as he lived.


	3. Chapter 3

**I see that you like this new story...and I lied. I will probably write a lot more of this story since I still have no inspiration for MoS. I have to say that I like this story and the general idea. Obviously, suggestions are open and you can place them in a review though I would suggest messaging me if you have an idea for something about this story. A shorter chapter this time, as I'm building up for the next...don't worry, it'll be longer. I listened to Blood Command while writing this, and as always, Thanks for reading, leave a review, and make sure that you have a good day! **

The sun was laughing, the sand was burning hot, and our favorite orange-haired powerhouse is pissed off!

Like, really pissed off.

He has no idea where he is, he's somehow gotten himself into helping two...uh...students fight off crazy creatures that happen to feel exactly like Hollows, but don't have a gaping hole in their sternum.

That and the Sun laughs...literally. It's creepy. It didn't do that back when Ichigo was fighting hollows and battling his inner hollow.

Ichigo was sitting on a bench in an obscure place, watching a basketball match go on...between people he didn't know, had barely met, and honestly kind of bugged. Especially the blue-haired kid.

The silver haired kid with his partner weren't that annoying...just really, really stubborn.

'Death's last words were "_If you help a pair of my students out with missions if they get in a tight spot and accompany them on said missions I will offer free lodging and food."_

Ichigo was still slightly miffed at 'Death's words about madness and evil, but he accepted. It would not be well to refuse a generous offer in a place that is unfamiliar...free food and a place to sleep just to help out every once in a while was a good deal.

He had heard talk around Death City about how they were gathering the Death Scythes up from around the world, and he had no idea what they were talking about. He knew that the man called Spirit was a Death Scythe, and his 'wavelength' was much larger than most of the people around the city.

Also, he had overheard the blonde girl speaking about how his wavelength was way too large to be human, and wondered what she meant...he knew he was powerful, but maybe her standards were just too low.

"_Larger than Lord Death's...by about four times."_

_What?_

He heard the girl speak again, and glanced up. They were playing basketball intensely at this point, but he had definitely heard her voice. He had also seen Death's wavelength, which encased this entire city.

_Four times that._

In the background, the basketball game had finished, with Maka's team losing.

Ichigo reclined, still pondering over the girl's words.

A foot, out of nowhere, appeared on a crash-course with Ichigo's face impacting his nose.

Well, that's what Black✩Star saw, at least.

"Why are you so slow when you attack?"

Ichigo was staring intently at Black✩Star, squatting on his outstretched leg.

To say the least, Black✩Star was surprised beyond anything he had ever seen before. He, who had a massive god-complex, was awed at the sheer speed the man moved at.

Black✩Star had never seen anything of this caliber, even in people who had almost beaten him before. He was certain he had hid the man, but he didn't even have a scratch on him.

He had moved fast enough to create an after-image.

Black✩Star could barely do that with Speed Star activated, and that was to the extent of having a small after-image trailing behind him, not even close to how fast Ichigo had just moved.

Time resuming, Ichigo had already knocked Black✩Star on his back, standing over him.

"What are you afraid of?"

Black✩Star could not move. This man caused a spark of fear to well up in him, and he had never felt this. It was new. A new feeling. Black✩Star was paralyzed from this new feeling, and could only stare as the man who had just shown him how fast one could move, spoke to him.

"If you retreat, you will age."

Black✩Star could only wonder at what he had meant, until the last phrase left his mouth.

"If you are afraid, you will die."

And that was when Ichigo let his fist fly towards Black✩Star, who could only stare for a moment, before his face hardened, and he _moved_. He dodged the blow, surprising the bystanders as they could see the slight afterimage Black✩Star had left under the man's fist.

"You have to put it all behind your blows, otherwise the punch is just a lie."

Black✩Star finally realised what Ichigo had meant, and smiled. This guy he could relate to. He was up here, on that plateau of gods.

"You have to put all you have into what you do, otherwise you aren't doing it."

Black✩Star was awed at this guy. He had beaten him without breaking a sweat, and had taught him something he had always ignored. He was always too focused on being greater than everyone else that he had overlooked the fact that he was never putting everything behind his blows, but rather, he put everything behind his voice and his ego…

...of course, this is where his ego comes in.

"You can't beat me, I'm the greatest!"

Black✩Star lunged again, going for a solid right hook. Ichigo saw this in slow motion, putting his palm out, catching the fist, then pulling, sweeping his leg up and catching the kid in the side.

His follow up was to continue the arc and slam Black✩Star into the ground, then backing off. Black✩Star got up after a hit, but it was obvious the blow had done a number on him.

His breath came in wheezes, and a small trail of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth. The impact from Ichigo's kick, then the slam, and damaged his lip and some of his organs, particularly his lungs. Of course, due to the surprise and lack of preparation, he had accidently bit his cheek as well.

Ichigo moved, slamming his forearm into Black✩Star's gut, throwing him back, then kicking with his left leg, slamming Black✩Star into the brick wall closest to them. Some of the bricks shattered, and Black✩Star fell to the ground, spitting a glob of blood and spit onto the concrete ground.

All of the spectators knew it was entirely one-sided, and one of them knew that Ichigo was only using a faint glimmer of the power he possessed, just the runoff of his entire store of power.

Black✩Star stood, wiping the blood from his chin, and grinned.

This fight was starting to get _fun_.

Black✩Star lunged with a fake right hook, drawing his left back so that he could hit with his left, getting a successful hit. Of course, even if it did fool Ichigo, Ichigo had plenty of time to spare to correct his mistake and capitalize on the moment between the left hook and the actual impact.

Seeing through the attack, Ichigo charged, suddenly dropping down to a slide and kicking Black✩Star upwards, then jumping and performing an axe-kick, propelling Black✩Star into the concrete, cracking the ground and sending some dirt and dust into the air.

Black✩Star and Ichigo both knew the outcome of this fight, shook on it, and everyone headed home. Except for one of them...who went to go check if his paintings weren't out of place.

Duh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now summa you might be all 'wut no ichigos hollow has a name and he isnt insane!'. Nah just kidding, but seriosuly, he doesn't have a name. Hold your screams of hate at the truth. BUT! When I said he was crazy I didn't mean all 'well he was insane in bleach, too.' What I'm trying to say is that 'Instinct' is the closest equivalent to madness in Soul Eater, besides actual madness. When you travel dimensions, the new dimension's rules apply to you. So Ichigo's hollow is basically what one would call 'Black Blood', rather than the hollow he was in Ichigo's home dimension. Also, Zangetsu probably wont show up for a while, due to a similar phenomenon as explained above ^**

**Pairings! Maybe. I have no idea, however, who to pair Ichigo up with. I could do some obvious ones, like SoulxMaka, but nah. Of course, it might seem unrealistic if I only have one couple in all of Death City, but as we know, there are still pairings going on in the background.**

**So seriously, if you have an idea for a pairing, please let me know. It could literally be anyone. I'm honestly not going to say 'Aw man no male pairings arghh!' or something, because that's stupid. All ideas are welcome! Though I would prefer if you stick to the Soul Eater universe and not say something like 'aw man can you pl0x pair him with goku plz thx'. Don't do that.**

**Sorry for the long wait, as well.**

**As always, thanks for reading! Leave a review, and if you have any ideas, please feel free to message me about it!**

**Btw. I listened to Blood Command while writing this.**

Ichigo sat on the same bench, after yesterday's fight between him and Black✰Star, pondering over his thoughts and why he had moved to this new world. Also, he had went and felt his reiatsu, noticed that most of it was trapped inside his body, even though his passive output was huge. Just excess reiatsu being let off by his soul, pouring out everywhere.

His 'wavelength' or whatever they called it, was pretty small. It was just big enough to encase his body. It was also orange with a mask over the front of it. He wondered why a mask was on his wavelength.

The kids were playing another basketball match, and it was still pretty one-sided.

"Hey Ichigo, you should come play some basketball with us!"

Ichigo, thrown from his thoughts, looked up, and saw all of the kids standing in front of him, Black✰Star spinning the ball on his pointer finger. He shrugged, stood up, and discarded his trench coat, mask, and sword.

"Its me against all of you, then."

Everyone stared at him for a second, then looked at each other. Shrugging, they couldn't see how it would really hurt to try. They all took positions, with Ichigo dribbling the ball.

Everyone didn't expect Ichigo do do anything extreme, as it was a basketball game, so he wouldn't do anything like going full-speed, right?

Well, of course he wouldn't.

So he _jumped_.

And by jumped, I mean he jumped over everyones head,and dunked the ball in one shot.

Of course, that was suffice to say that he could win every basketball game as long as he got the ball back, which he had the speed for, anyways.

Donning his trench coat and replacing his mask and sword, he sat once again, leaving the teens to wonder.

_What was he thinking about?_

So far, very little was known about the man. He was usually quiet, and kept to himself.

**Death's Room.**

Lord Death wondered about Ichigo. He was an enigma. He had achieved power he hadn't seen since his father had acquired it, and promptly disappeared, vanishing without a trace.

He had known since his father had left that there were other places...other realms, where beings of power other than his existed. His own power was beyond almost everyone's in the entire world...but Ichigo had shown up, and his wavelength had become large enough momentarily to surpass his father.

This was how 'shinigami' were born in this world. His father had attained a power not quite explainable by any normal human, meister, or even weapon for that matter, and had created a sub-race of humans. Of course, currently, there were only two 'true' shinigami.

The first in this world was Lord Death himself, and the second…

...was Ichigo.

Lord Death knew that Death the Kid wasn't a full shinigami, though he possessed traits mimicking a true shinigami, such as a more durable body, faster speed, etc.

Ichigo was many times more powerful than anyone he had ever met, and had shown that he was at the top of the precipice of physical condition, in all measured ways. He could probably beat Lord Death in a fair fight, even if Death was using Spirit in his scythe form.

And on top of all of this, Maka had claimed that his wavelength had vanished for a mere moment after his wavelength had expanded far enough to surround death city as well as much more land around it.

This could only mean two things, and neither of them looked good.

The first was the better one, as well as the more probable one.

The first was that he had attained something that was taught by monks in the deep south, to contain their entire wavelength inside their body to amplify physical attributes, which they used for martial arts. Of course, he is the only one that actually knew about them other than people who visited them, and promised never to speak of them outside of their temple.

The second was...dangerous.

When man became closer to what any normal being would call a god. A being with power so unfathomable that anyone that had not reached the same point could feel, see, or even experience…

But along with his wavelength vanishing, Maka also said that black tendrils of power suddenly had bust out of thin air around him, and his eyes flashed a deep red.

Lord Death hoped that it was the former, but if it was the latter…

...he knew if anyone got Ichigo to fight seriously enough, he could cut the earth and shatter mountains with swings of his hands…

Of course, he knew Ichigo wouldn't recklessly do that in any situation.

_**Ichigo's Room, Some obscure place in Death City I'm never going to describe.**_

Ichigo was sitting cross-legged within the confines of his room, in the pose known as Jinzen, his zanpakuto laying across his lap. He could not seem to find Zangetsu….at all. Not even his reiatsu signature was there anymore.

It felt….lonely.

"_Hey, King!"_

Well...not so much.

"_Hey, Ichigo! Dumbass!"_

"What do you want now, fucker?!"

"_I found some weird shit out! I don't have normal blood anymore and my skin is like fucking diamond!"_

"...what?"

"_Dumbass, listen!"_

His hollow proceeded to knock his head against the building closest to him, shattering the top half of hit, causing it to collapse and rubble floated to the ground.

Ichigo's jaw dropped, as even though he basically had Hierro, he couldn't do that. He'd probably like, break his neck or something. And that….was something he didn't want to do.

"_HA HA HA!"_

b Ichigo glanced over to his hollow, who was headbashing random objects, rubble, buildings, and sometimes even the floor. And also laughing, really hard, while he did that.

Ichigo just stared for a few seconds before putting his hand on a window pane, even though it was completely solid and unclear, he could still somewhat see through. His face, which was in his Hollow's color scheme, stared back at him with a crazed expression.

"_Hey King, watcha lookin' at?"_

The reflection spoke, at Ichigo, and he was confused as hell. His _reflection, _which wasn't even _his, spoke to him. _This was...disturbing. Unexpected, and pretty weird.

Like, really weird.

"I….I don't even want to ask how you're talking."

"_Well it would be obvious, King."_

"It would?"

"_You're insane!"_

Suddenly, the reflection rotated until it was upside down, then everything started to morph and change color, blackness creeping up the walls of the buildings and bubbles full of the black substance floated up from the now black abyss. It seemed just like the shattered shaft…

He glanced back at the window pane, where it was just him staring back, his hollow no longer grinning back at him.

Suddenly he felt a tug in his gut, and he could no longer exit his Inner World, and started to fall towards the abyss below…

...'_How can you stand on the side of that building like that?'_

Memories flashed through his mind, and he was unable to move...respond.

It was almost as if…

...he was losing his mind.

_**Chapter Four? Finito. The entire thing? Nope!**_

_**And here goes my first omake...well, to this story at least. This is for a friend, Shoutouts to Gir!**_

The sun was laughing….I mean...shining….and the sky was bright blue. It was a clear day, no clouds, no rain, and perfect heat for a day out in the middle of fucking nowhere!

Especially for our star couple! Corny and Mordecai!...wait...hold on, let me change the script real quick…

…

…

...ah! Here we go!

Crona and Maka!

Death city was as lively as ever, and these two happen to be on their favorite activity together, Eating Ice Cream, sharing stories, and talking. Holding hands, they watched as the sun slowly descended, eventually getting more worn out and just chuckling, and the sunset started.

It was beautiful, and Crona grabbed Maka's hand, and looked into her eyes, after finished their ice creams. He scooted closer, and grabbed her other hand. She blushed a little, averting her eyes for a moment, then looking back.

Crona started, by taking a deep breath, then let out his confession.

"Maka...I really-"

"FUCK YOU AIZEN!"

A huge, nuclear-sized blast exploded outwards, barely missing Death City, tearing a huge gash in the packed, hard dirt of the desert surrounding the city. A black-cloaked figure flew past after the blast, completely destroying the mood.

After a few moments of silence, Crona turned back to Maka, still holding her hands.

"Well, what I wanted say was...I lo-"

"YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

A second, huge, nuclear-sized blast exploded the the opposite direction, yet again tearing a canyon in the desert like, the size of japan. Also it destroyed the mood and interrupted Crona.

"Maka, Will you go out with me?" "AIZEN, YOU KNOW THAT WON'T WORK!"

"What?"

Maka was confused, first of all, Ichigo was yelling and fighting some other guy, and they were completely ruining the mood. And now she couldn't hear what Crona said.

"Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"YES! I FINALLY DEFEATED YOU, ICHIGO KURO-"

"I WILL WRECK YOU, AIZEN!"

The mood was completely destroyed...and sadly, this would have to continue another night.

Another chance...destroyed.

_**Thanks for reading, and again, shoutouts to Gir! Probably one of my best friends, this school year (or four) will be great!**_

_**Also...I listened to Pierce the Veil and Anberlin while writing this. Quite a weird combo...hehe.**_

_**Leave a review, please! It helps A LOT! Any suggestions you can message me, and I have one thing to say about this...story...thing. Ichigo will have a lot to do with Black Blood...since...lols. Pairings are obviously open for basically everyone, so things like the omake can actually happen in the realsie story thingie! But, again, please try to keep it to the Soul eater Universe. Time travel, dimensional travel, and that whole lot is really hard to deal with...and seriously. Leaving a review and giving criticism is literally one of the best things you can do to improve my own writing/style, and it really helps in the long run. **_

_**Thanks for reading...and have a good day. Or night. Whichever.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I left a nice cliffhanger..hehe. Anyways, I'm like...soooooo happy right now. And that means….I write more. Since I'm like, wayyy happier than I normally am. It has to do with the people I'm in love with 3 hehe.**

**Anyways...Black Blood will take like...a HUUUGE part in this story. Didn't I mention that? Eh, whateves. I'll run it by you again. When you travel dimensions, it's only logical that the new dimension's rules apply to you. Ichigos Hollow basically = Black Blood. So. Yeah.**

**Also, another thing...I'm sooooo surprised once I took like, three minutes to look over everything in the traffic stats for this story. I mean, the amount of views is phenomenal, and also, literally world-wide views. I'm really thankful for you guys!**

**Chapter 5.**

Ichigo...falling...feeling sleepy.

There was something trying to speak to him…

"_Do you want...power?"_

Ichigo, in his current state, was barely even conscious, if that. His mind registered power...and in his mind, memories were flowing past his thoughts like his first time ever seeing flash step. Too fast.

He needed power to protect.

"I...I want...want….power…"

"_Hehehe...alright, Kingy."_

Suddenly, a burst of mad power shook the very foundations of Death City, starting to awaken something...something insane.

_**Somewhere else, Death City.**_

Medusa had already sent her underlings towards the Kishin, with a vial of black blood. It seemed it wasn't needed anymore, but it would help. She would deal with any Meisters coming after her and her underlings to stop the awakening of the Kishin.

Suddenly, she had to react instantly, blocking a downward strike from a scythe, black, with the blade on the end of a cross.

Suddenly, she noticed all the lights had been extinguished, turning the passageway into pitch black fog, the floor being the only guide.

She heard a few pairs of feet rush past her, and she cursed. She knew they would have done something like this, but she didn't react fast enough.

Suddenly, she blocked with her arrows, suddenly blade attacks coming at her almost faster than she could even see, much less react. Her hood soon received a few cuts to the hem, her skin being nicked on her arms.

She soon started seeing the blows just before they arrived, and noticed it wasn't a scythe anymore...but a black sword. She didn't know anyone who had a black sword as their weapon partner, so she was confused.

Suddenly, a few torches on the wall lit very lightly, providing just enough light so see her assailant. A black-cloaked man, orange hair, and a bloodthirsty grin.

His attack patterns were completely erratic, unpredictable. She suddenly noticed her arrows weren't doing any damage, the cuts just healing just as fast as they appeared, if her arrows could cut at all.

Leaping back, she created a gravity arrow on the floor, forcing the man backwards for half a second before it shattered, leaving her shocked, almost allowing his stab to hit her, creating a huge fissure in the stone brick wall lining the passage.

The massive display of strength almost frightened her, as she had never seen anything that powerful. And to think, she had been blocking those the entire time…

Again, she was put on the defensive as the man brutally took advantage at all her weaknesses in front of him...lack of great physical strength...speed, her inability to attack someone she couldn't even see moving."

"_Didja' know…"_

Did it just speak? Medusa' thought process speeded up frantically, trying to figure out what was going on. She had heard Crona say something like that once...but in the heat of the moment, she seemed to be unable to remember it.

All at once, all her memories and thoughts, analysis, and observing skills all came together to point to one conclusion…

"_...that my blood is black?"_

She finally understood what was going on. He had been tainted by the black blood...and in turn, growing more powerful, he went insane.

"_Hehe….I guess it's time to bring out some more firepower. Hehe…"_

Medusa was confused yet again. He was supposed to be completely insane, erratic, unable of coherent thought process to make rational decision...yet he spoke in such a way…

The man held his hand up to his face, his hand in a claw form, and dragged it slowly down across his face, black energy forming at his fingertips and solidifying into a bone white mask with two black stripes…

Medusa _felt _his power increase exponentially, creating small fissures in the ground where he stood, and almost causing the passageway to tremble.

The man's skin started to pale, and he instantly grew quicker. He lunged, and this time Medusa wasn't even able to react, receiving a large slice along her collarbone.

She leapt back after another slice to her arm, realising it was futile to fight him head-on. His skin had completely paled, and now his limbs were starting to get covered in a strange substance, growing larger and larger within seconds. A tail started to form, and his feet had started to form claws that seemed to scratch the floor just by lightly touching them.

He ran forward, his speed increasing still, and swung downwards with a big, flashy blast of energy out of his sword. It was by luck that Medusa had managed to use her abilities to escape, even if she'd received burns.

The ground was cracked where the sword had hit, the bricks almost turned into stone dust, and a huge scar was left down the passageway, burnt and torn as if a god had dragged a finger through the floor.

the man's clothes had been fully ripped, revealing a bulky, massive creature with a long, spiked tail. spikes grew out of his shoulders, and red stripes decorated his limbs.

His mask had grown two more stripes on its forehead, giving it a more advanced look. Medusa could still feel the aura rolling off of him in waves growing thicker, stronger. It was amazing how his evolution was growing.

Suddenly, it blacked out, and a second later, he was standing in front of a brown bag, tied up by the roof, with three eyes decorating it. There was a small puncture hole on the side, where a small amount of black, volatile liquid dripped out.

His evolution was past the original beast it had been. He was much leaner, shorter, and was packing a more intricate design for his white skin and his bone white mask, which now sported two deadly horns. He looked much more feral, his hair in tangles and much longer, down to his waist, where a ripped hakama hid his groin from view.

He, subconciously if at all, sensed that something was like him inside the bag. Something growing, becoming powerful. Nearly as powerful as his current state. His instinct screamed at him to destroy it, to eradicate it, and above all...to _devour _it.

This beast had the logic of a beast...to be strong, you must consume. To consume, you must attack. This all registered in less than a second, and in less than another half-second...

He lunged, his massive, horned mask charging a _cero _in between it's horns, firing, and as the blast neared the bag-

Ichigo sat up, gasping for breath. He was laying on his bed in a cold sweat, all of his limbs feeling tired and weak.

He rubbed his forehead, where it felt like he was burning, along with his eyes and cheeks.

He walked to the nearest mirror, in the bathroom down the hall, and opened the door, looking into the mirror.

He had two black stripes, just like his hollow's mask, on his face, painted in pitch black. Smoldering ashes dropped off of the stripes slowly, flaring in orange heat before cooling into a black ash that vanished in the air.

He stared at his face for a minute or two...before realising what his hollow had meant when he had last spoken to him. The visions he had just seen…

Was it a warning, or was it a promise?

He had no way to tell…

_**Lord Death's Room.**_

Ichigo was a unique case, frequently becoming more and more surprising. Almost his entire visible wavelength had turned pitch black, almost the the point where it wasn't clear anymore.

Along with that, his visible power, or aura, was thicker than even Lord Death's, to the point where a normal person who has never experienced that type of power, would be able to almost feel it as if there was a mist rolling through the area.

At the same time, his wavelength seemed to be wanting to release itself, bleeding black energy that seemed to be insensible, even to Lord Death's senses, even though he had an instinct inside of him that told him to be nowhere near that power...it was too strong for even him.

Lord Death had a feeling he had only experienced once before- fear. It was a small creature, black, feral, and hostile. It lurked in the back of his mind, telling him of the things Ichigo was capable of…

...and the things his madness would use that capability for. It wasn't just any madness, this one was more advanced, more complex...almost to the point to be evolved into an outright _psychopath_.

Of course...no one realised that Ichigo's raw instinct and madness both screamed for the same thing…

_...to protect._

**Finito.**

**Once again, I'd like to say kudos to my irl friends who may or may not be reading this. I have recently got back in touch with the girl I love, and honestly I can say I'm feeling happy. Over the summer and for about 6 months before that, I can say I was depressed. I was sad and it effected my mental health. I was feeling less than positive about school, and I thought about suicide once or twice. I sometimes hate my emotions, as they lead me to do things I didn't want to do...and I'm really sorry about some of them. But the girl I love has made my world bright again, I can say I've been wanting to write more since then. I'm really sorry for not being more open about updates and such...but I was just stressed and depressed. I'm sorry if you didn't want to see this in a authors note, but I just needed to pour out my emotions...you know? If you read, thanks for reading. I really love all you guys 3**


End file.
